Composite containers have been utilized in lieu of metal, plastic or glass containers in many instances for packaging of various products including food products due to their cost efficiencies, etc. If these products are packaged with an internal vacuum, problems have arisen with respect to the strength of the body portion of the composite container to maintain its shape after a vacuum is pulled on the product.
In an effort to overcome this problem, a loose liner system has been utilized in these composite containers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,425, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. As may be seen in this U.S. patent, a liner is utilized inside the composite container which is secured solely at the opposite ends thereof for a free inward collapsing of the liner with the product being packaged upon a vacuum being pulled on the product.
However, this composite container with a loose liner system produces additional problems. When the vacuum is released on the product after opening of the composite container, the incoming air does not push the liner back to its original position superimposed against the inside of the body portion of the container and the liner stays constricted or pulled up against the product. This causes the volume available to the product within the container to remain reduced and does not allow the product to settle back into the container. The product is at or near the opening of the container and causes difficulty in spooning or scooping the product without spillage. The product is also pressed against the liner and the end closures when under vacuum and embeds itself into these materials. When the vacuum is removed some of the product remains stuck to the liner and the end closures which causes product spillage. Also, the liner inside of the container looks baggy or loose when the product is removed, providing a bad impression to the customer.